


The Choice

by darlathecyborgpluviophile



Category: Undertale
Genre: Attempted Murder, POV Second Person, Sharing a Body, Spoilers, pacifist run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlathecyborgpluviophile/pseuds/darlathecyborgpluviophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of one timeline and the beginning of another, Chara shows weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

Chara has been awfully quiet since Flowey’s last “trick” when he undid your killing him, apart from a few hushed “no’s” and what you think is tears. Despite their usually cold and snarky nature, they are standing beside you, your hand tightly gripped in theirs, in front of the broken, drooping flower.

The two options stand before you:

FIGHT and MERCY.

“…You know what to do,” they say softly.

You nod, squeeze their hand a little, and select MERCY.

“No. No, you can’t do that.”

…..

MERCY.

“Stop! Don’t you realize what this means?” Chara sounds genuinely distressed.

MERCY.

“…I’ll kill you,” Flowey chimes in. “I’ll kill everyone. I’ll kill everyone you love.”

“He’s not kidding, he really will do that. Is that really what you want?”

………

You hesitate a little.

MERCY.

“Frisk!”

This makes you stop completely, because it’s the first time anyone has used your name since you came here, much less Chara.

“Please, please, don’t do it.” Their voice shakes. “Mom, dad, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys,…they will be gone.”

MER-

Just as you move your SOUL to the MERCY option, something takes you over. Almost instantly, you are the one outside of your body, gripping your own hand tightly in an ethereal form.

Chara kicked you out of your own body.

They fumble around in your dimensional boxes for a moment before a gleaming, worn dagger appears in their hands. The slight tremble you developed after the horror that had been fighting Flowey combined with the SOULs is suddenly a very noticeable issue when Chara is looking at the still sharp dagger.

Chara shakes your spiritual hand away and grips the blade with both of your physical ones. They move closer to the flower, who cowers a little in their presence. They lift it above their head, ready to strike.

FIGH-

“Ha!”

Flowey’s wrinkled, torn face twists into an expression of bitter triumph. “I knew you had it in you!”

Your eyes go wide, and after a moment of hesitation, the dagger is thrown to the side.

You’re thrust back into your own body, shaking an inordinate amount. The two options are still there, but you can feel your SOUL still lingering near the FIGHT option.

………

You glance at Chara, who is back to being only a spirit. They are staring at their hands, a glowing, tear-like liquid streaming down their rosy cheeks.

………

You take a deep breath.

MERCY.

“I just can’t understand,” someone says, and you’re honestly not sure if it’s coming from Flowey or Chara.

“Flowey ran away,” they say, distantly.

 

——

 

*heya.

*is anyone there….?

*well, i’ll just leave a message….

 

——

 

You open your eyes, and you’re standing with Chara in front of the doorway leading to the barrier.

“It worked,” they breathe. “H-he didn’t kill us.”

Just like they did a timeline ago, Chara looks at their shimmering hands. “Why wouldn’t he take advantage of us being in limbo? Why….why would he help us…?”

You actually don’t know the answer to that.

But it doesn’t matter.

You envelop Chara in as best a hug you can, them being a spirit and all. Your voice is shaky and strained from fear and your rare usage of it, but you manage to get out, “It’s okay, Chara.”

They seem shocked. You only smile back. “Let’s go see Undyne, okay?”

They let you hold their hand all the way back to Waterfall.


End file.
